The present disclosure relates to a display device that performs stereoscopic image display, and to an electronic unit that includes such a display device.
An imaging device that performs stereoscopic display perceivable with naked eyes utilizing a parallax barrier is widely known. A parallax barrier includes openings that are arranged at a certain cycle. When an image display section is viewed through the parallax barrier, different image signals enter respective right and left eyes of a viewer. Different images are viewed with his respective right and left eyes, and thereby, stereoscopic display perceivable with naked eyes is achieved.